


Ecstasy Immortalized

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [67]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Mirror Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They watch their reflections with reverent eyes as every little thing is mirrored a thousand times over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ecstasy Immortalized

There aren’t three of them; there are a thousand. Kissing, sucking, stroking, biting, reflected in the mirrors on the walls and on the ceiling and on the floor, reflections within reflections mirroring each action a hundred times over.

 

Every sound echoes loud in the room, repeated over and over again until a new one takes it place. Every soft little laugh or quiet whimper or muffled groan, every slurp and squelch and breathy sigh, every kiss, every thrust, every stroke, is amplified in the tiny space.

 

Cas shifts and his reflections follow; Sam thrusts and so do his copies; Dean comes and it’s mirrored a million times over, ecstasy immortalized.


End file.
